


On Her Majesty's Public Service

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Amon and Korra have a conversation about doing what's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Majesty's Public Service

"Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Resisting arrest. Assaulting officers of Her Majesty's Home Guard." Noatak folded his hands, meeting the downcast Avatar's eyes. "Impressive list."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper! And I had to-"

"Help?" he guessed. "While I admire your strong sense of morality, young Avatar, you should have flagged down a patrol officer and stayed back." Her shock at being recognized was amusing, and honest. It was nice for once not to be underestimated simply because he had 'savage' blood coursing through his veins. "Our chi-blockers are trained to apprehend firebenders with the minimal necessary force. _You_ destroyed an entire side street."

The Avatar sat up-right, straightening her shoulders. "Fine. I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"That would be Colonel Noatak."

"So get him down here."

"No need. He's already here."

"But... but you're Water Tribe, like me!"

"Despite what you may have heard, the laws of New Yu Dao are quite equitable to all people: Earth, Fire, and even Water. The duty of the Home Guard is to see that the Colonial Civil Code is impartially enforced." Whatever Governor-General Morishita, or some of his own officers, otherwise believed. But that was why Her Majesty had specially appointed him.

There was a knock on the door. "Colonel, Master Tenzin is here--"

"Allow him in."

"--and so is Lady Beifong."

The Avatar perked up. "Wait, Lin Beifong? Toph's daughter?"

"...Her as well."

Master Tenzin allowed the lady in first. Avatar Korra stared wondrously at Beifong's face for a moment, then remembered why she had earned Master Tenzin's silent reproach.

"Tenzin, sorry. I got a little side tracked on my way to see you."

He smoothed out his beard, then glanced between Beifong and him. "Colonel, if you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages."

"No need," said Lady Beifong. "The Equalists will foot the bill."

"We agreed--"

"No. You _talked_ , like you always do, and as usual _nobody listened_."

"Injecting politics into this situation is hardly helpful, Lin!"

"It's already political. The only question is who pays for the Avatar's idiot vigilantism."

"HEY!"

"Kid," said Lady Beifong, "if you want to stop the firebenders from oppressing my people, that's wonderful, but you can't do that while hurting the people you're protecting."

"Unless we're talking about blood traitors, in which case smashing their storefronts is a blow for equality." Tenzin looked uncomfortable. The Avatar stared at him, puzzled. Beifong simply glared. "Well, _I_ thought it was funny. And while your offers are appreciated, the damages are paid for."

"Her Majesty's Government is kind," said Master Tenzin, ignoring Beifong's snort.

Noatak unlocked the Avatar's handcuffs. "Actually, I covered them personally."

"You did?" the Avatar asked, rubbing her wrists. "Why?"

If Noatak's facial scarring still allowed it, he would have offered her a smile. "I like to think we're all entitled to one bad day."


End file.
